A winter with you
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Un invierno juntos es todo lo que Maka Albarn podría pedir. Esa estación en la que el cielo llora copos de nieve será testigo de la cruda realidad; amiga y compañera de juegos de una niña con una enfermedad terminal, y con el extraño destino de conocer el amor a través de Soul Evans, quien le hará desear que las promesas puedan ser cumplidas a pesar de todo, pero...
1. I

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater no me pertenece... todavía va en proceso de ser hurtado, digo, negociado. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

Bonjour.

Vengo aquí con una nueva historia, ah. Si, porque no podía dejar de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y tenía ganas de escribir algo... Si, eso era, justamente eso. De toute façon espero que les guste y la reciban bien, es tímida y un poco torpe.

Por el ángel, tengo que dejar los alucinógenos. No se qué estoy hablando.

**Aclaraciones:** Todos tenemos claro que Death City se supone esta ubicado en Nevada | Jack Frost es un personaje legendario perteneciente al folclore de Europa que dicen que se encarga de traer el invierno | Lo de los nombres The Beatles es por los títulos de sus canciones | Elthon John es un artista británico que mi misma madre ama.

See you.

* * *

**A winter with you.**

_¡Qué feliz es la suerte de la vestal sin tacha!_

_Olvidarse del mundo, por el mundo olvidada._

_¡Eterno resplandor de la mente inmaculada!_

_Cada rezo aceptado, cada antojo vencido._

_Eloisa to Abelard_

_Alexander Pope_

* * *

27 de febrero, 2014.

_Querida hermana:_

Mentiría si dijera que te he olvidado, que todavía no me duele lo ocurrido… sé que no es fácil, siempre lo supe, bueno, hasta hace poco lo supe. Ah… incluso escribir esto duele. Solo espero que estés feliz, ¿sabes? Eres una maldita desgraciada y una cría inmadura que siempre se salía con la suya por la cara de ángel que llevabas contigo, —Irónico, ¿no crees? Digas lo que digas yo creo que todo estaba fríamente calculado. El destino es una perra desgraciada como tú—.

Dicen que hay distintas formas de desahogarse. Esta es una, me refiero a escribir.

No había escrito desde casi un año pero ahora lo veo necesario, creo que es importante. Me gusta pensar que cuando lo olvide todo, cuando me abandone, estas hojas serán mi compañía. Los libros son así, ¿no? Bueno, esto no es un libro, claro, es más bien simplemente…

Ay…

Me gustaría pensar que así puedo hablar contigo. Lo siento, no encuentro las palabras para escribir bien... es un asco.

De todas formas, hermanita. Me alegra saber que cuando todo se vaya tendré esto para recordarte. Cuando todo me abandoné estas hojas serán mi compañía…

Diablos… creo que lo escribí dos veces. No tengo las ganas suficientes como para anotar nuevamente lo anterior, son mis pensamientos y emociones.

Tú recuerdo sigue conmigo y espero que tus enseñanzas nunca me abandonen, es un deseo un poco imposible pero dicen: «Si puedes soñar, lo puedes hacer ». ¿Sabes? Siempre te quisiste muy poco pero amabas la vida, amabas a la gente pero a ti te odiabas. Sé que muchos te decían lo odiosa que podías ser, que nadie te quería pero cuando _todo eso_ ocurrió parecía más bien que simplemente desapareciste, te volviste una persona que existe pero nadie quería acercarse. A veces las personas no saben cómo deberían comportarse con gente que es diferente a ella y te hacen pensar que aquellos que sufren son inferiores, que realmente la pasan mal cuando… muchas veces, justamente esas personas son las que mas disfrutan la vida. Tú eras de ellas, eres de ellas. Para mi no has muerto, solo estas dormida. Un día te encontraré y despertaré, tal vez hoy, mañana o en mucho tiempo, quién sabe pero de que nos cruzaremos en algún momento así será. Estoy segura de ello y tengo la esperanza.

Es lo último que muere, de todas formas.

Y no solo eres tú, —por favor no me malinterpretes— pero sé que también veré a más personas y tú también. No he olvidado, todavía no, el hecho de que gracias a ti abrí los ojos y me encontré con un mundo diferente. Conocí gente que ahora amo… quienes me enseñaron a quedarme quieta y observar los colores del cielo, los que nadie ve. Me enseñaron a amar la vida. Trajeron de vuelta a la chica que había sido enterrada. Una chica congelada que en invierno fue derretida, ¿raro? Puede ser.

Eh… no sé qué era lo que quería escribir.

Bueno, mamá y papá te aman.

Te aman mucho.

* * *

_._

_._

**Capítulo I  
**

Eran las ocho en punto de la mañana de un viernes de invierno, de pleno invierno —al menos lo sentía así—, ese momento de la estación en que ya estas cansado de tanto frío y solo puedes desear que llegué pronto aunque sea un leve rayo de sol para poder tomar vitamina D. Realmente a mi no es como si no me guste el frío, lo prefiero antes que el calor porque… bueno, el estado de Nevada —donde resido prácticamente desde siempre, incluso mis padres son de aquí— tiene unos inviernos terribles y unos veranos de la misma forma por nuestro gran clima desértico que te impide poder moverte mas de cinco minutos bajo el sol antes de que desees vivir dentro de un refrigerador. En resumen el problema de todo es que 1) Me levanto temprano en plenas _vacaciones, _algunos pueden quejarse que los hacen asear la casa o algo por el estilo, pues yo tengo que madrugar 2) Me estoy congelando la nariz, los pies y las manos, todo al mismo tiempo 3) Porque no me quería levantar no alcance a desayunar y me estoy muriendo de hambre y 4) Mis dientes se van a quebrar por tanto chocar entre si.

—Cambia esa cara, Makita.

—Es la única que tengo…

—No estuve nueve meses creando a una hermosa hija para que ahora ponga esa cara de limón irritado que llevas —Así es mi madre, siempre se defiende diciendo lo mucho que se esforzó creándome. Aunque, para mi mala suerte, parte también de la extraña mezcla que llevo a mí, fue de mi padre. Algún día sacaría algo a cambio de eso, ya lo he practicado, será así: «Mamá, te libré nueve meses de la terrible menstruación. Creo que me merezco un IPhone 5»—. ¿Por qué no miras por la ventana y admiras el paisaje?

Suspiré sonoramente pensando que eso la molestaría pero ella estaba muy concentrada en la canción de el gran Elthon John así que seguramente la había perdido por el resto del viaje. Mi mamá era una extraña obsesiva por ese caballero, igual que mi padre por The Beatles. Seguramente si mi madre no hubiera convencido a mi padre en el último minuto cuando nací mi nombre ahora sería Eleanor, Penny Lane, Julia, Lucy, Jude o Rita. También estaba el hecho de que esos dos grandes seres de la música fueron los encargados de cantarme las nanas cuando era una bebé que babeaba todo el día.

Escondí mejor mi cuello en la bufanda y en mi muy, pero muy, grueso abrigo de lana de una oveja gorda que seguramente se desequilibraba por toda la cosa esponjosa que llevaba encima. Era como una tortuga, Maka la tortuga. La calefacción del auto servía pero no mucho, el crudo frío todavía se colaba por los vidrios y los empañaba haciendo que al menos pudiera hacer burdos dibujos en ellas. El vaho escapaba de mis labios haciendo que me imaginara a mi misma como un tren en marcha.

Miré por la que estaba a mi lado. Seguramente podría disfrutar el paisaje pero la ciudad donde yo vivía no era exactamente la más grande, ni si quiera estaba segura si era una ciudad, ahora que lo pienso mejor ni si quiera es una ciudad. Realmente las pocas personas turistas que llegaban aquí se llevaban una gran y terrible decepción al darse cuenta que el lugar no era lo que esperaban. ¡Ha! Me burló en sus caras. Para mi el lugar era tan conocido que llegaba a ser aburrido, como mirar tus pies o las palmas de tus manos. Además las calles, los techos de las casas y tiendas estaban cubiertos del blanco de la nieve, los árboles ahora no tenían ni una sola triste hoja y eran troncos oscuros. En lo absoluto, no había nada nuevo que mirar. Incluso podría recitar la rutina de los que llegarían a ser mis vecinos.

En cualquier momento la tía Marie —que no es realmente mi tía pero como decía el pueblo, perdón, ciudad, es tan jodidamente pequeño que todos se tratan de tío y tía. Pero seguramente si miras en tu árbol genealógico en algún momento del pasado tu familia termino entrelazada con la de alguien más—, llegaría para abrir su tienda de mascotas. Era una mujer trabajadora y esforzada, de eso no hay duda, además muy amable… hasta que la haces enojar. Aunque la había puesto prácticamente en un altar cuando me enteré que se había comprometido, y se casó, con mi tío Stein —que no es mi tío, pero es compañero de toda la vida de Spirit, digo, papá—.

Mi madre se detuvo ante la luz roja del semáforo, uno de los pocos semáforos de aquí. Como es invierno estaba muy oscuro así que realmente resaltaba.

—Buenos días, Kami.

Ah, yo sabía.

Mi madre bajo la ventana de su lado, todavía con el señor John cantando por los altavoces, el frío pareció darme un puñetazo en toda la cara y me escondí más en mi refugio de ropa. Seguramente Jack Frost se había aburrido de estar en otros lugares y había establecido su hogar permanente por estos lados.

—Buenos días, Marie —mi madre tenía habilidades místicas. Era la reina de hielo en persona. Asombrada vi como asomaba levemente la cabeza por la ventana y miraba hacia la acera, donde Marie se encontraba también envuelta en un abrigado largo que hacia que tuviera la apariencia de un burrito o un panqueque. Parecía que ya había abierto la tienda—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, por suerte. ¿Y tú? —se inclinó un poco para poder observar a mi madre más directamente. En ese entonces sus ojos se posaron en mi— ¡Vaya! Makita —otro punto de aquí, todos, jodidamente todas las personas me llamaban «Makita» como si en realidad fuera tan pequeña e insignificante, pero realmente decían que era mi apodo amoroso porque me querían mucho— ¿También dando vueltas por aquí? ¿Tan temprano que te has levantado? Te ves cansada.

—Eh… si, si, es que tenía que… —yo no tengo que hacer nada. Mi madre si.

—La llevó al trabajo conmigo por hoy —mamá al rescate. Ella todavía responde por mi cuando debo ver al médico, ósea, muy seguido. Soy vegetariana. Kami entonces me da un vistazo sobre su hombro y hace esa mueca de todas las madres cuando miran a sus hijas o hijos. Como si la culpa en realidad fuera de ellos—. No puede ser posible que se la pase vagueando todas las vacaciones de invierno. Cuando nosotras eramos niñas estábamos todo el día afuera, ¿recuerdas? Correteábamos por las calles y hacíamos muñecos de nieve gigantes por ahí...

Ese es el punto de vista de ella pero no esta contando que cuando estoy en clases me la paso todo el día, —literalmente, mi vida social esta casi tan muerta como el presidente Kennedy— de cabeza sobre los apuntes para seguir siendo la primera de la clase. Toda la vida lo he sido, ahora que tengo dieciséis no es el momento de dejar de serlo. Tampoco dice que yo soy la que hace las compras junto con la mayor parte de las tareas de la casa porque ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para ello y como guinda del pastel, yo busqué la caja con los adornos navideños y se dio la gran tarea de decorar desde afuera hasta adentro el lugar.

Mi pueblo, digo, ciudad, tiene también la tradición de que en cada fiesta en que se pueda decorar —día de independencia, Halloween, navidad— hace un tipo de concurso para ver «La casa mejor decorada». El ganador se lleva un premio; de plástico, tiene una foto en el muro de los vencedores en la municipalidad y consigue un muy buen pastel de calabaza de Azusa, quien tiene la única tienda de dulces del lugar.

Todo eso del concurso daría igual si mi padre no fuera tan competitivo, todos los años dice que debemos —ósea yo porque ellos no hacen nada— esforzarnos más para ganar, así que siempre consigue dinero de algún lugar para más y más adornos, por ende mucho más trabajo para mi; la flacucha y menuda niña, hija única de dos padres jóvenes. Si nunca te has subido a una escalera sin la ayuda de nadie que la sujete por ti abajo, para colgar luces navideñas por fuera de la casa e intentar que no se te congelen los dedos al mismo, no sabrás lo que se siente ser yo.

Y como último punto si contáramos todas las cosas que mi mamá «hacía cuando tenía mi edad» yo soy exactamente una deshonra. Ella era prácticamente una cazadora de dragones, la primera de la clase, la mejor bailarina, libro al mundo de los extraterrestres, descubrió la Atlántida y además criaba leones.

—Es bueno que salga un poco, si —asintió ella, como si realmente el punto de mi madre fuera válido—. Incluso podrían verlo como una forma de hacer más conexión entre madre e hija.

—Claro, eso también podría ser —Kami sonrió amable—. Tal vez descubra su vocación para ayudar a los demás.

Otras risas más a un chiste a costa mía. En mi vida he aprendido varias cosas de los padres, una de ellas es que cuando estaban hablando con sus camaradas aunque estemos nosotros, los hijos, cerca de ellos pareciera que da igual porque al final "es una broma de nada".

Sonreí como pude solo deseando que subiera de una vez la ventana y nos fuéramos.

—Bueno, Kami, es mejor que entré. Además aquí esta helando, si sigo así se me congelara el útero y nunca podré tener un hijo —el sueño de la tía Marie es tener un hijo, es joven, así que si puede. Su nariz estaba enrojecida y sus labios morados y agrietados—. Ten un buen día en el trabajo y tú también, Makita. Nos vemos.

—Claro, Marie, tú también ten un buen día. Nos vemos.

—Adiós… —murmuré mientras mi madre subía la ventana y ponía el cambio con la palanca para poder irnos.

En poco ya estábamos de nuevo en movimiento, solo con el ruido del motor, las ruedas contra la nieve/asfalto y la voz de Elthon John. No le quise decir nada a mi madre pero durante el transcurso en que estuvo en su charla de divas con Marie se le había pasado la luz verde dos veces. Por suerte casi no hay movimiento vehicular.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece el paisaje? —preguntó con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del camino. A esta hora circulaban pocos autos, además de que casi nadie andaba en auto.

Mi madre tenía uno porque su trabajo estaba un poco más lejos de lo normal.

—Bellísimo, ¿sabes? Creo que con esta gran aventura del día me has logrado abrir los ojos a las maravillas que me rodean.

—¡Ves! —Ensancha su sonrisa— ¡Sabía que esto era lo mejor para que dejaras de ser tan vaga!

Claramente mi madre no comprende el sarcasmo. Es bueno, en parte.

—Por supuesto. No podría imaginar algo mejor que esto —y doy una sonrisa sarcástica que no me comprende, todavía con la voz de el caballero resonando y el sueño haciendo que se me cerraran los ojos. Afuera en la calle, caían unos finos de nieve y parecía como si el cielo estuviera llorando blanco.

* * *

Luego de veinte minutos más de viaje, por fin habíamos llegado al destino: el hospital de Death City.

Death City —un nombre que no nos sirve mucho de publicidad y es muy irónico porque es como un pueblo muerto; casi nada de gente. Decían que se llamaba así por una razón histórica— es mi pueblo natal, y el de mis padres, y abuelos y seguramente mis ancestros indios también vivían aquí. Hasta donde yo sé esta siempre ha sido la tierra de origen de los Albarn, por eso esperaba romper esa tradición en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad e irme a vivir a New York, o ganar mi suerte en Las Vegas.

Para mala suerte mi pequeño hogar nos encontramos ubicados en bueno, Nevada. Claramente en este estado de nuestro gran país Estados Unidos —original y bello nombre que te hace desear levantarte y cantar el himno mientras lloras de emoción con una mano en el corazón—, la gente lo tiene en un pedestal prácticamente en las nubes. Compartimos territorio con Las Vegas, conocida como la ciudad del pecado y donde esta la mayor cantidad de gente que termina en la quiebra y se hace lo que se quiere. También tenemos la competencia con otras ciudades enormes y sobrepobladas, así que en comparación Death City es una hormiga entre gigantes. Los "turistas" que había dicho antes no son nada más que gente que llega por accidente por la carretera. Nadie conoce este lugar, realmente nadie, me sorprendería mucho si el mismo presidente supiera que estamos aquí. No es que no estemos en los mapas del país, por supuesto que Death City si esta ubicado en el norte de Nevada, si uno va por la ruta 93 y te desvías por un abandonado camina hacia la izquierda nos encontraras pero nadie nos encuentra en los mapas porque…

Death City es un pequeño pueblo tapado por la «A» final de Nevada.

—Vamos, Makita. Nos congelaremos si seguimos aquí. Además parece que esta cayendo una nevada.

—Ajá —yo ya era un cubo de hielo.

—Venga, venga, rápido —mi madre había estacionado el auto en su lugar propio. Era una de las ventajas de tener un alto cargo en su trabajo.

Con rapidez comenzó a cruzar el estacionamiento no vació hacia el gran y alto edificio que se alzaba ante nosotras. De todo el lugar el hospital de Death City era una de las mejores cosas que teníamos. La razón es porque como no estamos tan olvidados, —o eso me habían dicho— conseguimos tener al menos una buena salud asegurada. Como centralmente el pueblo es pequeño no tenemos espacio para un monstruo como este así que lo construyeron fuera, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Podías tomar un bus para que te llevara si es que no tenías autos propios, aunque claro si eras un paciente habían las ambulancias necesarias.

Mi madre trabajaba aquí como una de las pocas pediatras que había. Yo nunca venía al hospital, claramente cuando tenía que hacerme mis chequeos el doctor amigo de mi madre iba a la casa.

Entramos al edificio y agradecí que tuvieran calefacción pero seguía congelada de los pies a la cabeza, creo que mechones de mi pelo ahora eran de hielo. El olor a lejía y exceso de limpia pisos me termino por marear y por un momento pensé que no estaría tan mal esperar en el frío hasta que algún bus pasara para poder volver a casa… a mediodía. Pero ese plan significaba que 1) Mi madre me dejara irme cosa que no creo 2) Tuviera dinero para un bus y 3) Estuviera realmente dispuesta a morir congelada.

—Buenos días, doctora Albarn —saludó la enfermera que ahora hacía de secretaria en la entrada del lugar.

—Buenos días, Blair —sonrió mi madre mientras cruzaba la recepción y seguía hacia el ascensor. Había un letrero que señalaba cada piso y de qué era, «Pediatría» era el tercero.

Me paré a su lado, tímida, no sabía realmente qué haría el resto del día. Había una cafetería en el segundo piso y estaba abierto todo el tiempo pero claramente no podía estar ahí, bueno, todo el día.

—Vaya, es Makita —me di vuelta y miré a Blair quien estaba inclinada en el escritorio para hablarme. Era una chica muy guapa y joven, con todos los atributos que seguramente yo nunca tendría—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va ese muñeco de nieve?

—Eh…

—¿Muñeco de nieve? —preguntó mi madre mientras alzaba una ceja, escéptica.

—¡Claro! —Blair hizo unos gestos con las manos como si le quitara importancia— El otro día Makita estaba adornando con las cosas de navidad. Como yo soy buena persona, amiga y además vecina la ayudé con un gran aporte —dio una sonrisa infantil mientras guiñaba un ojo— ¡Blair hizo un hermoso muñeco de nieve! Pero… no pudo terminarlo porque tenía una cita así que le pidió a Makita que lo terminara por ella.

Era un gran relato, si lo veías de esa forma pero desde mi forma yo estaba poniendo las luces de navidad cuando de pronto miró el jardín por cualquier razón inexistente y veo algo blanco alzándose entre la nieve como un monstruo vengador que se había levantado solo. Casi me da un infarto y estuve a punto de caer de una altura de dos pisos.

Pero Blair me cae bien, por supuesto.

—Va bien, Blair. Muy bien —sonreí. No quería mencionar que arruine el muñeco de nieve— Solo debo ponerle una bufanda y un gorro —todos de Spirit, ni loca pienso sacar algo mío.

Blair sonrió y justo entonces alguien más entró al lugar. Tuvo que volver a su actitud de chica un poco más profesional pero eso en Blair era mucho pedir.

Mientras me volvía a la puerta no alcance a distinguir a las personas que entraban al lugar. Mi madre me tomó del brazo para hacer que entrara al ascensor, presiono el botón del piso tres y las puertas se cerraron con un ligero sonido de fondo y yo quedé con las dudas de quiénes eran los desconocidos.

Pueblo pequeño, gente que se ve todos los días, cuando no reconoces a alguien es inevitable no sentir la muy buena curiosidad.

Suspiré y me apoyé en el espejo a mis espaldas. Por alguna razón los ascensores tienen que tener espejos, es una pésima idea.

—Puedes dar vueltas mientras tengo que atender a mis pacientes, Makita —dijo mi madre mientras se miraba en el espejo. A ella le sirven, a mi no. La rápida mirada que tuve que darme por obligación al entrar me mostró una versión mucho más pálida de lo normal, con la nariz roja, labios agrietados y unas ojeras que deberían de ser toda mi cara. La verdad es que casi no había dormido porque me había quedado leyendo Juego de Tronos—. Siéntete libre también de dar vueltas por ahí, claro, no molestes a los demás y puedes ir a la cafetería por un café si quieres.

—Ajá. Vale —amo el café pero me estaba tratando como si fuera una niña— ¿Y luego? ¿Cuánto tienes que trabajar?

—Hmp… no lo sé, tengo que ver el horario de los pacientes —musitó ella mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón pero tenía completamente claro que este intento de sacarme cruelmente de casa por mi madre habría de terminar mal.

No haría nada más que esperar a que dieran las seis para poder irnos.

—Excelente, será un gran día madre e hija.

Y otra vez mi mamá sonrió sin entender el sarcasmo en la oración.

* * *

—Venga, hijo, no corras por aquí. Molestas los demás pacientes.

—¡Soy un superhéroe! ¡Pium, pium, pium! —y el hijo, que al parecer tenía cero intención de querer hacerle un mínimo caso a su madre, siguió saltando los asientos de plástico para los que tenían que esperar. Era como una ardilla o un conejo, saltaba y pasaba por debajo. Tenía los cordones desabrochados y estaba segura de que se golpearía algo y seria horrible porque se pondría a llorar.

¿Por qué no traje mi móvil para escuchar música?

La madre solo estaba sentada y llamando al niño como si fuera un perro que de verdad acudiría a ella.

—Hijo…

—¡Mira esto! —y salta otra vez, casi se mata.

¿Qué hacia un niño con tanta energía en el doctor?

—Venga —el enano escurridizo es atrapado. Grave error el de haber pasado corriendo junto a su madre, al parecer la mujer tiene un agarre de hierro y lo ha dejado quieto, pataleando para huir—. Molestas a los demás pacientes.

—¡Pero soy un superhéroe! —es chillón.

No es mucho agregar que al ser tan temprano los únicos «otros pacientes» soy yo. También esta la enfermera que hace de secretaria en este piso por ahora pero nadie más, además de los doctores cada uno en su oficina. Solo hay dos activos y entre ellos mi madre pero seguramente primero tienen que ir a chequear a los niños internados y luego atienden a los pacientes que vienen por hora. Solo hay tres pediatras.

A veces cuando cenamos juntos mi madre relata historias sobre sus amorosos pacientes que le regalan dibujos y son… un amor de niños.

A mi no me gustan los niños por muchas razones: chillan, lloran, tienen hambre y cagan.

Esto era una tortura, del mismo modo si es que me hubieran metido en una guardería.

—Fire, ven aquí. Ya nos llama la doctora Albarn —¿Fire? ¿Su hijo se llama «Fuego »? Y yo que pensaba que tener de nombre una canción de The Beatles sería horrible.

Por suerte para mí y mis tímpanos la señora se levantó, llevándose con ella a su hiperactivo cachorro. Por el pasillo me llegó la suave voz de mi madre, era la forma en que atendía a sus pacientes.

La puerta se cerró y las voces fueron ahogadas por la pared. Me aplasté en el asiento mientras miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos. La enfermera se encontraba escribiendo algo en el computador y no parecía querer comenzar una conversación, aunque yo tampoco tenía ganas. La recepción era una sala grande con muchas sillas acomodadas en hileras, las ventanas daban al estacionamiento delantero pero seguía pareciendo de noche, estaría así una hora más, del cielo seguían cayendo aquellos pequeños copos de nieve y me pregunté qué se sentiría estar afuera desnuda, seguro sería horrible. En la habitación también había unos bloques para jugar distribuidos en una esquina, donde también había una alfombra morada y sillas más bajas para los niños. Las paredes eran de color blanco, como en todo el recinto, pero aquí tenían pegatinas de caricaturas y algunos _posters _que describían algo de la salud con un conejo y algo más.

Había estado ya cuarenta minutos aquí y estaba segura de que moriría de aburrimiento. Estaba a punto de probar mi teoría de que uno si que puede morir de eso.

Podría ir por un café ahora…

Me levanté con lentitud y me dirigí por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sentada ahí sin hacer nada. Además podría ahogar una hora de tiempo estando abajo.

Me desvíe a la izquierda, dirigiéndome a la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Era solo un piso, no había razón para tomar una jaula de metal. Aunque tenía que atravesar el pasillo con las habitaciones de los internados. Lo malo de este lugar es que tenía una pésima distribución de las cosas.

Caminaba con la vista fija en mi destino, la última puerta que era la única de color gris y además tenía un letrero enorme en verde y brillante con un dibujo de un sujeto bajando unas escaleras y decía «Escaleras». No podía perderme.

—Estúpido juego…

Mi curiosidad pueblerina pudo más que mis deseos de ir a la cafetería. Detuve mi caminata a la mitad del pasillo y miré a mi derecha, hacia la única puerta abierta que era la 303. Había una placa de identificación que decía «Ángela León».

Incliné un poco el cuerpo para poder espiar. Me encontré una habitación grande y espaciosa, con un clóset, una mesa, una silla y un baño, la habitación tenía también una cama ancha y alta, una máquina detrás y un gotero a un lado, estaba conectado por intravenosa a una chica pequeña de cabello largo y castaño, enmarañado. Vestía una bata de hospital. Se encontraba sentada en medio del colchón de piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y un extraño juego que si parecía muy aburrido en las manos.

Chasqueó la lengua y lo dejó a un lado, con el ceño fruncido. Desvió la mirada a la ventana y luego miró a la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y durante unos segundos —que fueron eternos— hubo contacto visual.

Me enderecé lista para salir huyendo en cualquier momento, ósea ahora.

—¡Espera! —chilló.

Automáticamente me detuve de nuevo y me asomé. Odiaba que prácticamente fuera muy fácil de convencer, aunque era difícil no hacerle caso a un repentino chillido desgarrador de alma de una pequeña niña internada en un hospital. Además que había madrugado igual que yo, supongo que eso nos podría unir un poco.

—¿Eh? —Balbuceé— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca? –la enana estaba intentando bajar de la cama todavía conectada al gotero.

Sin pensarlo entré a la habitación a pasos largos y me detuve junto a la cama, la sostuve para que no se bajara y sujeté el gotero. La niña se volvió a acomodar y levanto la mirada hacia mi mientras me daba una sonrisa divertida y aniñada. Tenía dientes pequeños como de ratón.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarla con reproche.

—¿No sabes que no debes bajar de esa forma? Por algo estas… —me corté a mitad de la frase. No podía tirar la verdad de una forma así. A veces era una idiota.

Ella solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Anda, dilo, estoy enferma, estoy internada y estoy conectada con una aguja todo el día —dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

—L-Lo siento… —murmuré, sonrojada y levemente avergonzada.

Ella sonrió y era bastante extraño que lo hiciera porque yo hace cinco segundos estaba molesta.

—Bueno… —miré hacia todos los lados, intentando buscar una ayuda divina que me sacara de este problema. Di un paso hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirar a la niña— Creo que es mejor que me vaya, así que…

—Soy Ángela, Ángela León —me cortó sin dejar de sonreír y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, los mechones castaño de cabello golpeaban su rostro y ella simplemente se reía.

—Soy Maka Albarn…

—Lo supuse —Ángela ladeó la cabeza levemente. Me mantuve quieta en mi lugar con una extraña sensación en el pecho—. Eres igual a la doctora Albarn, supongo que eres su madre. Ella me atiende, es muy buena y simpática.

Menos mal que pensaba eso, yo casi nunca la veo pero tampoco podía quejarme si veía la situación de esta chica.

—Vaya…

—¿Quieres jugar? —Entonces con una extraña timidez que no había demostrado señalo un lado libre de la cama para que me sentara— Tengo muñecas y figuras de acción de _Spiderman_ y _Batman_, pero me gusta mucho usar el personaje del Guasón. Pero si no te gustan esas cosas tengo figuras de animales y _Barbies… _aunque nunca he entendido cómo se hace —comenzó a enumerar rápidamente, casi con desesperación mientras no dejaba de mirarme nerviosa—. Por favor, es que… nadie juega conmigo y ya me aburrí de la consola… nunca podré pasar el estadio y conseguir la medalla necesaria.

Algo me decía que esta chica hablaba de Pokemón.

Miré desesperada la puerta, mi vía de escapa y mi camino divino hacia comprar un café. Pero no podía decirle que no a una niña así que además, estaba desesperada por una compañera de juego. En parte lo entendía pero nunca he sido muy buena con los niños y tampoco socializando. Aunque el lado positivo es que podía matar una buen cantidad de tiempo.

—Vale —acepté al final. Me acerqué cautelosa a la cama y me senté frente a Ángela. Miré que en el colchón no había nada más que el antiguo y aburrido juego tirado— ¿Qué quieres jugar? Puedo estar unos… minutos.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió animadamente mientras gateaba hasta la orilla de la cama y se asomaba por debajo para tomar algo. Nerviosa miré el gotario, ¿qué no le dolía moverse así?— Aquí tengo mis figuras de acción… hace mucho leía los comics pero ahora Mifune no puede venir muy seguido así que no me puede traer los nuevos. Tengo los viejos y ya los he leído muchas veces.

Volteó una pequeña mochila de color morado oscuro y sucio sobre la colcha. Las figuras de acción de distintos superhéroes y villanos.

Ángela se llevo la mochila al pecho.

—Es mi tesoro. Las cuido mucho.

—Son increíbles —admití. Las figuras estaban en buen estado y eran muchas, para un juego completo y crear una historia con diferentes personajes. Yo nunca habría pedido tantas figuras como estas, siempre he sido mas de libros y películas—. Te han debido de costar mucho.

—No tanto, la verdad —sonrió mientras tomaba la del Guasón con su eterna sonrisa roja—. Fueron un regalo.

Por inercia tome la de Batman y comencé a moverle torpemente los brazos. ¿Cómo se juega a esto? Que había visto la película, la había visto pero de todas formas nunca he sido muy buena siguiendo cómics. Además nunca había jugado con otras niñas o niños, siempre he sido muy solitaria en ese ámbito y muy tranquila. Cuando las demás niñas se daban cuenta de que yo era un cero a la izquierda y una perdida de tiempo para invitarme a jugar, dejaron de hacerlo porque solo las aburría.

—¡Asaltaré el banco! ¡MUAHAHA! —Ángela imitó una voz malvada mientras reía como desquiciada. Movió su figura por el colchón hacia una almohada y deduje que ese sería «el banco»—. ¡Nadie puede detenerme!

Reí por su mala imitación de voz de hombre y sin pensarlo alcé mi brazo junto con la figura, un poco tímida y avergonzada por estar jugando estas cosas pero al ver la cara de emoción que llevaba Ángela no pude evitar poner más de mi parte y todo mi esfuerzo en ello. Si ella quería tener un buen juego, un buen juego tendría. De a poco comencé a bajar el brazo, simulando que Batman estaba planeando por el cielo —lo había visto en la película— y hacia un sonido como de avión con la boca.

—No este día, Guasón —dije con la voz ronca que supuse usaba Batman.

Ángela sonrió y puso una expresión de chica mala y seria, mientras hacia pucheros extraños. El Guasón volteó hacia el cielo mientras Batman aterrizaba frente a él, intentando derribarlo con una patada.

—Mira quien esta aquí —El Guasón comenzó a reír mientras Batman lo perseguía y esquivaba sus golpes. De pronto más personajes pintados como payasos estaban atacando a Batman y él podía contra todos.

Batman era muy bueno peleando.

Comencé a reír junto a Ángela mientras el juego se alargaba y la persecución se volvía cada vez más emocionante, con autos policiacos y helicópteros. Ella no tenía realmente la figura de los vehículos pero usábamos el control de la tele y otras cajas vacías para simularlas. Su mochila paso ha convertirse en otro edificio en el cual empezó otra pelea entre ambos personajes mientras Ángela seguía sacando originales diálogos.

—¡Toma esto! —ella lanzó una pequeña pelota que debería ser un arma mortal o algo por el estilo.

Batman lo esquivó mientras yo reía divertida pero la pelota rodó fuera de la cama y cayó al suelo entre pequeños rebotes. Siguió rodando sin detenerse hasta la puerta de la habitación y luego terminó en el pasillo vació.

Me bajé de un salto de la cama con los pies descalzos —en el transcurso del juego me había sacado los zapatos para poder sentarme de piernas cruzadas y estar más cómoda—. Caminé hasta la puerta con la vista fija en la pequeña pelota.

—La iré a buscar —anuncié, aunque seguramente era tan obvio que fueron palabras inútiles.

Salí al pasillo y cuando pensaba en agacharme para recogerla una mano ajena se me adelanto. Rápidamente me enderece y alcé la mirada a la persona que tenía frente a mí. Su mano extendida mientras me ofrecía el pequeño objeto que había ido a buscar.

—Es la chica de porcelana.

—¿Disculpa? —alcé una ceja e hice una mueca. Recogí la pelota con rapidez mientras analizaba mejor al extraño; un chico albino, era la primera vez que veía un albino, bronceado, un poco más alto que yo y con ojos rojos…— ¿Nos conocemos?

—No, pero te vi esta mañana en el ascensor —se encogió de hombros mientras daba una sonrisa ladeada. Ahogué un jadeo, sus dientes también eran extraños. Era la primera vez que veía a este sujeto en mi vida pero caí en la cuenta que él era la persona por la cual yo sentí curiosidad.

—Ah, ya. —murmuré intentando quitarle importancia. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a volver con Ángela lo más pronto posible.

—Soy Evans, Soul Evans. La persona más genial que puedes conocer.

Rayos. Primero podía pensar que este chico se quería demasiado para mi gusto, nunca me han agrado los egocéntricos. Segundo que tenía una voz de todas formas sexy que hacía que me cosquilleara el estomago —siempre me pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa— y tercero tenía mucha confianza en si mismo.

Me obligué a darme la vuelta y mirarlo nuevamente. Seguía sonriendo mientras tenía una mano alzada hacia mí. Suspiré al tiempo que extendía mi mano y respondía, más bien por cortesía:

—Maka Albarn.

Él asintió mientras me daba un leve apretón.

—Es un bello nombre —añadió Soul mientras soltaba mi mano y apoyaba un hombro en la muralla.

—Gracias... —susurré extrañada. Nadie nunca decía eso de mi nombre, era el más común que la gente podía conocer en estos días, seguramente si levantabas una piedra y decías: «Maka» veinte personas alzarían la mirada y dirían: «¡Aquí!».

En parte era un chico atractivo. En un pueblo en que conoces a todas las personas desde que llevas pañales y terminas viéndolos como hermanos, o los que te pueden llegar a gustar se convierten en súper populares inalcanzables para gente como yo, ser atractivo y un extraño era un premio de lotería.

—Es un buen juego —dijo mientras daba un leve vistazo dentro de la habitación donde Ángela aguardaba. Parecía que estaba jugando ella sola con las figuras un poco porque podía escuchar algunos sonidos de su parte—. Me recuerda mucho a la película de El caballero de la noche.

—Algo así —admití mientras me encogía de hombros—. Realmente no soy muy buena en esto pero hago lo que puedo.

—Y lo haces bien —se río. Dio una leve mirada de disculpa ante mi ceño fruncido—. Oye, lo siento, pero pasaba por aquí y ambas hablan muy alto, me extrañaría que todo el piso no las haya alcanzado a escuchar.

Me sonrojé violentamente ante la vergüenza de eso. ¡Era cierto! Dios…

—Oh, cielos… —balbuceé.

—Yo creo que esta muy bien. Haces feliz a la pequeña, ¿no?

—Aun así… —en parte era cierto pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que realmente era muy bochornoso, ¿qué edad parecería que tenía estando jugando cosas así? Además había hecho una voz ronca y vergonzosa y era horrible. Miré a Soul y luego la puerta sobre mi hombro. Un extraño cosquilleo se ubico en mi pecho que me obligaba a hacer algo torpe. Sin poder pensarlo dos veces, solté:— ¿Quieres jugar, Soul?

Silencio.

Me quedé parada como una estúpida con la boca en una sonrisa más tonta aun para cuando rechazara la oferta aterrado de que una loca como yo le sugiera algo tan ridículo como esto. Así el golpe no dolería tanto.

Bien hecho Maka, así es como se liga en este siglo con chicos guapos y extraños. En las películas que había visto nunca era así. Esto me señala que aprendí muy bien la lección. Era realmente la mejor chica sensual y coqueta del mundo, temedme mortales.

Soul sonrió mientras se enderezaba. Yo le llegaba hasta el hombro y eso que mis botas tenían un leve tacón.

Sonrió nuevamente con una extraña confianza.

—Me encantaría —asintió.

Y pude volver a respirar tranquila.

_._

_._

* * *

Rawr,

La dinosaurio, dice:

* * *

Pues aquí vengo yo con una nueva historia que... tal vez siga. Es broma, seguramente si la siga... pero igual me tomaré mi tiempo, últimamente no puedo escribir mucho por varias razones pero esto no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, aunque iba a subir otra historia para este fandom. No tengo la cabeza para poder hacer dos al mismo tiempo, so...

Ojala les guste este proyecto y me den su opinión al respecto de qué piensan de el y cuál ha sido la primera impresión. Tengo muchas cosas en mente para esto, estoy muy entusiasmada por poder seguirlo. Cuando terminé lo otro había pensado que dejaría de escribir en primera persona pero esta historia era necesaria ser narrada de esa forma.

Ay, ay, ay. Todo nació cuando terminé de leer un libro y cuando terminé de ver mi película favorita (prepárense, el nombre es largo): Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos... a las dos de la mañana.

-se muere bien muerta-

_¿Reviews? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	2. II

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater no me pertenece... todavía va en proceso de ser hurtado, digo, negociado. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

Bonjour.

Por fin puedo traer la continuación. Me tardé más de lo que esperaba pero bueno... me costó un montón poder plasmar todo en este capítulo y tuve que investigar varias cosas. Además de que bueno, no quería que las cosas pasaran tan rápido pero son solo excusas. En fin. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, en serio, no saben cuánto me ha alegrado leerlos porque no creí que la historia gustaría. Gracias a: Ellie77, Bell Star, Guest, Kikico Coffey, HiddenBlackCat, Rumi dark star. ¡Muchas gracias! Y también a las alertas y favoritos.

**Aclaraciones:** Vicky Secret, bueno, es por Victoria Secret | La historia de Death City claramente me la he inventado y realmente no tengo idea de si paso algo similar. Aunque bueno, supongo que batallas hubieron, como en todas partes.

See you.

* * *

**A winter with you.**

_La felicidad es como una mariposa. _

_Cuanto más la persigues, más huye. _

_Pero si vuelves la atención hacia otras cosas…_

_Al final viene y se posa suavemente en tu hombro. _

_Henry David Toureau. _

* * *

1 de Marzo, 2014.

_Querida hermana: _

Recuerdo que tú eras de la clase de persona que le gusta hacer sonreír a los demás. Te gustaba mucho también escuchar a quienes querías reír, aunque lo negabas —por supuesto—, supongo que eso es algo que nunca podré escucharte admitir, ya no. De lo que más me quejó de todo esto es que nada de lo que había ocurrido fue justo para ti, en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué las cosas malas le pasan a la buena gente? Realmente no lo entiendo, creo que nunca lo haré y tampoco deseo hacerlo, razones no me faltan. Son argumentos inválidos para seguir excusando algo…

Tú sonrisa es algo que siempre tendré grabado, espero. Este tiempo que tengo y espero disfrutar yo sé… que ahí esta. A veces me despierto preguntándome si seguirás sonriendo de esa forma. Me gustaba mucho tu sonrisa pero nunca te lo dije. ¿Te das cuenta de lo tonto que suena?

Mamá dice que las personas que uno quiere nunca te abandonan, siempre estarán contigo aunque tú no las veas. Creo que me hubiera sentido más convencida si a ella misma no se le hubieran cristalizado los ojos y luego rompiera a llorar tras decir eso. Salió de la habitación mientras se disculpaba entre sollozos casi animales —casi, poco falta. Seguramente no quería que la viera en ese momento—. Papá la persiguió y se encerraron en su cuarto mientras la consolaba con palabras dulces y carentes de realidad, desde mi lugar podía escucharlas y seguía escuchando el llanto de mamá. Él decía: «Esta bien. Esta bien. Lo superáramos, no hay que perder la esperanza de que todo se arreglara», pero al final también comenzó a llorar. Nunca lo he visto llorar pero estas semanas casi siempre ocurre; se le cristalizan los ojos y me abraza. Como sea. Me encantaría poder decir que si, absolutamente «Todo estará bien», pero es mentira y me he cansado de mentir, ¿sabes? Quiero vivir, eso no es una mentira… hasta donde yo sé. Solo es algo temporal que luego debes devolver pero yo prefiero disfrutarlo.

Te extraño. Como me gustaría poder…

Mamá y papá te aman.

Te aman mucho.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo II**

Me sentía despierta pero con los ojos cerrados —o tal vez era por la oscuridad—, el molesto ruido que yo ni en un millón de años habría programado no dejaba de rebotar entre las cuatro paredes que era mi habitación y hacer eco en mi cabeza. ¿Quién en su sano —o no muy sano— juicio selecciona la canción Barbie Girl como alarma? Ojala tuviera una metralleta o hubiera contratado a Chuck Norris, necesito venganza ante esto.

Gruñí mientras me revolvía en mi enredo de mantas y sabanas que servían como escudo para el frío, y para los monstruos nocturnos; yo estoy segura que existe El Coco o el Chupacabras, de ellos hice mi disertación cuando tenía nueve años y estoy segura que hay mayor posibilidad de que estén dando vueltas en un pueblo pequeño y alejado de la civilización. Como en La aldea. Con gran esfuerzo saqué el brazo de debajo del cubrecamas y comencé a tantear a ciegas la mesa a un lado, se me estaban congelando los músculos. La canción seguía sonando con fuerza. Esto era ridículo, yo ni si quiera había jugado con Barbies cuando era pequeña. Aplasté el rostro contra la almohada mientras mordía la funda en mi intento por respirar y encontré el botón para apagar el estéreo.

Por fin en paz.

¿Quién había puesto el despertador? Yo no fui, estoy segura, mi locura no llega tan lejos. Ayer simplemente cuando llegué había caminado directo a la cocina para comer un poco de pasta. Entiendo la razón de que los enfermos sigan enfermos en un hospital, la comida es un asco.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo el peso del sueño de quedarme en vela leyendo. Escondí el brazo debajo de la almohada y me acurruqué entre el calor que regalaba el escudo personal de mi imaginación. Bostecé y acomodé el rostro…

—¡Maka Albarn!

Abrí los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi cuerpo quedaba desnudo ante el frío. Me encogí en mi lugar llevando las rodillas a mi pecho, intentando mantener el calor. Pensé seriamente en tomar la almohada y lanzarla con toda la fuerza femenina que pudiera conseguir a estas horas. Desvíe mi mirada al reloj —también en la mesa de noche, muy útil— eran las… siete de la mañana. De invierno.

Mátenme ahora.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Ya, ya, ¡Levanta! —el torbellino matutino que era mi madre no parecía tener los efectos del cansancio. Seguramente se había tomado dos tazas de café. Todavía con los efectos del sueño, y frío, vi la silueta de la mujer caminar hasta la ventana. Oh Dios…—Se hace tarde. Arriba —abrió las cortinas. Afuera estaba tan oscuro como si fuera de noche, podía ver el halo de luz de las farolas de la calle pero el frío se colaba con más fuerza. ¿Esta nevando afuera, de nuevo? Olaf viene a la vida—. Que no he puesto la alarma para que vuelas a dormir.

Me senté en la cama mientras me frotaba los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Bostecé y me vi obligada a una mirada de reproche por parte de mi madre a poner una mano frente a ella. Bueno, si estuviera sola eso daría lo mismo porque también seguiría durmiendo. Mis ojos estaban llorosos y seguramente estaba despeinada, como una bruja. Mi apodo fue: «pelos de escopeta» hasta como los diez años.

—¿Tú pusiste la alarma? —no se por qué me sorprendía. Mamá parecía tener la energía de un corredor que ya ha hecho veinte kilómetros, ósea, mucha adrenalina en la sangre—Godzilla… —Ups, grave error. Ese apodo hacia mi señora madre solo debe quedar en mi mente. Me apresuré a corregir la equivocación—: Mamá, ¿por qué estás aquí? —me senté de piernas cruzadas en el colchón y apoyé la mano en el.

Kami me dio una mirada sarcástica. Seguía a un lado de su ventana, la poca y nada luz que entraba me permitía ver que estaba vestida con un jersey tejido a punto y unos pantalones color caqui. Su cabello rubio —igual que el mió. Vaya genética— caía en cascada por su espalda, haciendo que se viera más joven de lo que era. No tener arrugas y en si ser una madre joven le daba muchos puntos. Sus ojos verde parecían brillas como los de un gato travieso en la penumbra. Puso los brazos en jarra a la altura de su cintura y entendí que no había vuelta atrás.

—Esta es mi casa, ¿no? —Modeló por la habitación hacia la puerta pero ahora me observaba con ojos críticos—Te quiero vestida en diez.

Hice una mueca mientras rodaba los ojos. Busqué las sabanas que había sacado y me di cuenta que seguían teniendo un poco de calor. Mi boca se sentía seca.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté casi refunfuñando.

Kami me dio una sonrisa alegre. Tenía problemas de bipolaridad, estoy segura. Levantó un blanco y elegante dedo mientras señalaba el techo.

—Vamos al trabajo, por supuesto —apuntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Abrí la boca de la sorpresa y comencé a tartamudear intentando decir algo, ¿por qué debo ir yo al hospital? Como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos, Kami continúo:—. Vi ayer como jugabas con la pobre Ángela, ¿sabes? Es de mis pacientes favoritos. Pobre chiquilla. Pocas veces la he visto tan feliz como en ese momento —Ay, no. Un discurso—. Me gustaría… que fueras a hacerle compañía de nuevo.

—Pero es que no puedo —intento de excusa.

No es que no quisiera ver a Ángela porque me cayera mal, la pequeña niña de verdad parecía simpática y tenía un gusto extraño por ser la villana de las historias. Pero la verdad es que no quería ver a Ángela porque… es una niña enferma, en un hospital, realmente no quería meterme más problemas en la cabeza. Además… estaba el chico extraño de ayer.

Solo pensar en él hacia que quisiera desear que se abriera una abertura en la tierra y me tragara.

—Mamá —intenté de nuevo con más calma. La mirada fulminante de Kami parecía quemar y congelar las cosas más increíbles al mismo tiempo. Si estuviera en un concurso de miradas con Bruce Lee, yo voto por mi madre. ¡Apuesten!—. No puedo ir, tengo que hacer cosas…

—De eso nada. —rechazó mi idea desde un principio. Es como el gobierno. Juntó las palmas y me lanzó una mirada de advertencia—Tú vas conmigo quieras o no, así que levántate ahora que se hace tarde. Mientras más intentas excusarte más tiempo pierdes.

Bufé y me quejé mientras ella salía de la habitación, brillante como los ángeles de Vicky Secret. Aun con todas mis quejas ella no parecía tener razón de escucharme. Me asomé levemente por la puerta para espiar afuera y rápidamente hice una mueca al ver como mi padre se besuqueaba con mi madre en espacio público —pasillo del segundo piso, en este caso—. Los padres tienen dormitorio propio para algo, además es muy temprano para esos actos que no deben ser vistos por menores de ochenta años. Con la vista fija en la puerta que daba al baño, frente a las escaleras, corrí descalza por el pasillo y me encerré en el baño de golpe. El frío lastimaba mis pies desnudos pero a través de la madera podía oír las risillas de ambos sujetos que se hacían llamar mis padres.

Estoy segura que soy adoptaba. No hay más razón.

Suspiré y me di una rápida mirada en el espejo, como supuse tenía el cabello desordenada en un extraño nido de pájaros, los ojos con ojeras e hinchados y estaba más pálida que normalmente.

Rápidamente abrí la llave de la ducha y me desnudé para entrar. Primero lo que me golpeó la espalda fue agua congelada, luego hirviendo y al final pude nivelarla en la temperatura perfecta. Me tomé un poco de tiempo mientras desenredaba mi cabello con los dedos y dejaba que mi cuerpo entumecido se relajara por la calidez del agua.

«Hoy será un largo día, campeona.»

Cuarenta minutos más tarde —yo me tarde diez minutos en arreglarme por completo, pero Spirit y Kami tardaron más y realmente no quiero saber la razón—, me encontraba nuevamente frente al hospital de Death City. Mi única armadura contra el frío era unos jeans, botas cafés último modelo —al menos acá—, una polera con cuello de tortuga negra encima una camisa a cuadros de algodón roja, un abrigo encima y un gorro en el cabello. Con suerte alcancé a secarlo con secadora, las puntas seguían húmedas y hacia frío. Creo que moriré congelada, no sería la primera vez que me pasa.

—Rápido, Makita —Kami comenzó a caminar con velocidad hacia la entrada, demasiado contenta para ser normal. Bueno, a mi me alegraba que Spirit la hiciera feliz… en algo, así que esta bien. Entramos a la recepción, yo unos pasos detrás de ella. Blair estaba hablando por teléfono así que solo hice un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo que me devolvió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. El ascensor estaba abierto. Menuda suerte—. Puedes ir directamente a ver a Ángela, yo tengo que ir a chequearla a las nueve.

Asentí mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Mamá ponía el número del piso mientras se quitaba la bufanda del cuello. Aquí dentro tenían puesta la calefacción y era un gran cambio de temperatura. En el espejo me podía ver con las mejillas sonrojadas. Llevé una mano al cuello y tiré del cuello de la polera, ¿por qué me puse esto? Bueno, ahora no tengo más opción que soportarlo hasta el resto del día.

—Esta bien, mamá —puse los ojos en blanco pero Kami no se dio cuenta.

Una vez en el tercer piso Kami se fue dejándome sola, sin si quiera despedirse. Mi madre era así, olvidaba cosas obvias como las compras —razón por la cual las hacia yo. Spirit no cuenta porque se pasa discutiendo con el vecino sobre «quién será el que ganara el concurso de espíritu navideño»—. No podía culparla porque realmente tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse; niños hiperactivos que tenía que revisar, niñas como Ángela a quien cuidar y bebés a los cuales poder poner vacunas.

Me encogí de hombros y caminé sin muchas ganas por el pasillo. Estaba la misma secretaria de ayer —que no levantó la cabeza para saludarme, seguramente estaba mandando textos con su novio— e igual de vació. Normalmente la gente empieza a llegar de las diez de la mañana en adelante, lo cual es bastante sabio porque son vacaciones de invierno y hace un frío que mata con solo verlo de la ventana. Miras hacia afuera y se te congelan los ojos, así de fácil. Hice el mismo recorrido que el día anterior, vagando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación 303. Esta vez la puerta no estaba abierta sino más bien entrecerrada. Durante algunos segundos me quedé parada frente a ella y al final, no muy convencida estiré la mano para empujar lentamente la puerta. Por suerte esta no chilló como esperaba —tengo un estereotipo de hospitales que he visto en la tele con puertas chillonas—, la abertura me permitió primero asomar la cabeza para espiar.

—Permiso… —murmuré con un hilo de voz mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada. Empujé un poco más la madera y asomé la mitad del cuerpo—¿Ange…? —me detuve cuando me encontré con la pequeña niña acostada, tapada hasta el cuello y evidentemente en un sueño profundo. Junto a ella conectado por intravenosa controlaban su ritmo cardiaco.

Obviamente yo no sería tan cruel como Kami para despertarla.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras intentaba dejar la puerta igual como la había encontrado. Después de unos segundos de tensión por mi parte logré mi objetivo y nuevamente quedé parada frente a la madera sin ninguna idea de qué hacer.

Perfecto. Estaba aquí hasta las cinco de la tarde —si no es más— y no sabía qué hacer.

—Excelente… —murmuré mientras me daba vuelta para ir a la cafetería porque ir a la sala de espera del piso no era para nada una opción. ¿Podría tomar un bus para volver a casa? Revisando en mi bolsillo encontré el milagro de un billete de diez dólares sin usar, puedo...

«Pero Godzilla me castigaría, seguramente, así que mejor no arriesgarse.»

—Caramba —bufé y di una patada al suelo. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Todavía puedo ir a la cafetería.

Sin muchas ganas oprimí el botón y espere el ascensor lo que para mi fue una eternidad. Periodo de tiempo en el cual debatí seriamente si era tomar mejor las escaleras pero siempre tenía el temor de que justo cuando me dirigiera a ellas el ascensor llegaría. Seguramente por eso nadie toma las escaleras cuando espera el ascensor. Somos un planeta lleno de gente sedentaria, me incluyo entre ellos, puedo ser muy flacucha —cosa hereditaria— pero soy un cero a la izquierda en los deportes. Siempre me eligen a las últimas cuando se arman los equipos y es porque o soy la que sobra o mejor que la otra chica con el brazo roto, peor es cuando el profesor me pone en un equipo al azar y se nota al instante que no me quieren ahí. En fin, yo me vengó no dándoles las tareas de matemáticas ni pasándoles las respuestas en los exámenes. Mis compañeros ya creen que tengo una sordera severa porque la única que ocupo luego es: «Lo siento. No escuche». Podría intentar con: «No quería pasarte las respuestas porque no me agradas», pero realmente lo único que no me separaba con que los demás fueran abusadores conmigo es… porque soy amable, más bien pasiva o mejor dicho tolerante.

Lo cual en si es un poco triste porque no importa lo tolerante que seas no significa que la gente no te vaya a pasar por encima o se aprovechen de ti. No significa, en lo absoluto, que con eso vayas a ganar la amistad de alguien.

A mi no me molesta —mucho—, cuando pasas toda tu vida sola esta bastante bien y te acostumbras. Puedo pasarme en los recreos leyendo o adelantando deberes sin que nadie que realmente no quiere mi amistad me moleste, tengo unos padres increíbles —a pesar de todas mis quejas— con quienes puedo charlar y tener cenas agradable y también tengo mis libros, sobre todo eso.

Tomé aire y entré al ascensor que por fin había aparecido. Presioné el botón del piso de la cafetería y esperé a que las puertas se cerraran. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña —y usaba unos vestidos de muñeca que elegía, no mi madre sino más bien mi padre—, Spirit solía decirme que los ascensores los controlaban unos pequeños duendes muy parecidos a los pitufos que tiraban las cuerdas. Decía que eran: «Súper fuertes», me creí esa mentira hasta los siete años pero a mi me asustaba porque siempre veía que los pitufos eran… traviesos y cuando subía a un ascensor me aferraba a las piernas de Spirit mientras pensaba que nos dejarían caer porque les haría gracia.

Luego mi madre me metió la idea que las cosas que se perdían por ahí —a veces puede ser muy desordenada— era porque los duendes las escondían. Eso todavía lo creo.

Escuché la campana de la puerta al cerrarse y me apoyé en el espejo a mis espaldas mientras me miraba las manos. Realmente estaba exhausta…

—¡Alto! No, no —una mano se interpuso entre las puertas casi cerradas del ascensor. Con una leve presión las puertas volvieron a abrirse y una figura ingresó rápidamente de forma casi atropellada—. Uf, pensé que no lo lograría. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Me encontraba estupefacta todavía apoyada en la pared. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y esta vez la caja metálica si comenzó a bajar. Dejé caer las manos a mis costados mientras pensaba seriamente si esto era karma o algo más. Frente a mi la figura todavía no parecía reconocerme —una suerte—, levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos se posaron directamente en mi.

Su cabello albino se encontraba escondido tras una gorra de lana color crema y llevaba una chaqueta oscura. Aun así podía distinguir su nariz enrojecida y sus labios se encontraban partidos y secos por culpa del frío. Se quedó un momento atónito pero cuando el ascensor volvió a detenerse ya estaba dando nuevamente una sonrisa.

—Eh, eres Maka —dijo mientras las puertas se abrían—. La chica Batman de ayer —después de nuestra sesión de juegos con Ángela, cuando fueron a sacarnos porque debían chequearla todo el tiempo él me llamó «Batman» y luego cuando tuvo que irse, antes que yo, también se despidió con ese apodo.

Hice una mueca sin poder evitarlo mientras metía las manos en mis bolsillos y esquivaba el cuerpo de Soul para poder atravesar las puertas antes de que volvieran a cerrarse.

—Hola Soul… —murmuré mientras salía del ascensor. Esperaba que se quedara donde estaba porque no creía realmente que fuera al mismo lugar que yo. ¿Tal vez debí haberme despedido también? Algo como: «Hola y adiós» pero en parte siempre he creído que eso es un poco grosero. Aunque no soy exactamente una señorita de élite.

A mi me gusta morderme las uñas, usar mi pijama todo el día —sin si quiera peinarme— si no voy a salir y comer papas fritas mientras veo la lucha libre. Como otro punto odio el té y mi investigación de princesas Disney me ha enseñado que siempre beben té, incluso tienen una hora del té. Como los ingleses. Una prima de Kami es inglesa y cuando vino una vez para navidad —hace eones— festejaba su hora del té. Yo ni si quiera jugué con eso con mis peluches.

Con paso apresurado me dirigí a la cafetería, directo a la caja para pedir un café. Al final mis diez dólares me salvaran con la necesidad de cafeína pero no para volver a casa. Rebusqué en mi bolsillo con rapidez sin detenerme y tampoco para mirar atrás.

—Oye —Ay, no puede ser posible—, te has ido de esa forma y me has dejado atrás, Batman.

Soul iba caminando a mi lado con rapidez. Parecía despreocupado con una postura un tanto encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

—No me llamó Batman… —murmuré entre dientes, molesta. Saqué el billete de diez dólares sin detenerme. Soul inclinó levemente el rostro hacia mí para escucharme mejor. Carraspeé—: Me llamó Maka, Maka Albarn. Ya te lo había dicho.

—Sé muy bien como te llamas, Maka Albarn —asintió y también sacó la mano de su bolsillo. En ella llevaba un billete igual que el mío. Se detuvo y por inercia yo también lo hice, a pocos metros de la caja. Podía oler el aroma cálido del café y el dulzor de los pasteles que vendían. Había mucho movimiento por ser tan temprano—. Y yo te invitaré el café que supongo quieres.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? —tartamudeé mientras me enderezaba en mi lugar. Incliné un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a Soul a los ojos. No parecía bromear pero ¿cómo supo que quería un café? Aun así ni en chiste iba a aceptarlo. ¿Me ve cara de pobre?—No, yo voy a… —levanté el billete mientras soltaba la excusa.

Soul dio un rápido movimiento hacia la caja sin dejar de mirarme con aquellos extraños —e hipnóticos— ojos que tenía. Parecía realmente divertido con mi actitud.

—Primero: supe que venías a comprar café porque con las ojeras que llevas cualquier idiota vendría a la cafetería por eso. Segundo: Porque quiero y porque prometí que si te veía de nuevo no dejaría que te me escaparás tan fácil. Y no aceptó un «no» por respuesta.

Abrí la boca dispuesta a replicar. Aunque en mi mente todavía daba vueltas el de haber prometido algo si me veía de nuevo. Esto es ridículo.

—No —solté al final con testarudez y cruzando los brazos sobre mí pecho—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré que un desconocido compré un café para mi. En lo absoluto, ni en un millón de años luz.

—No soy un desconocido, soy Soul Evans.

Y me dio una extraña mirada de diversión mientras daba vueltas el billete en su mano. Fruncí el ceño completamente dispuesta a no dejar flaquear mi idea.

Aunque el Pollito Pío estuviera cantando sobre una de las mesas, no me compraría un café porque eso significaba tener que conversar, las conversaciones generan conocer más a las personas y las personas siempre odian y se aburren al conocerme.

Así que por hoy, mañana, el día del juicio final mi respuesta sería: «No».

—No —volví a decir. Segura de mi misma.

Y Soul Evans de nuevo me dio esa sonrisa.

* * *

Eres una chica de dieciséis años, con una falta de sueño increíble y un frío que se mete incluso en la médula de los huesos, tus rodillas parecen crujir y los dedos de tus pies y manos casi no se sienten. En tu cabeza solo se repite una y otra vez el sueño que tienes y lo que más desearías sería irte a tu casa pero claro, no puedes. Estarás atrapada en aquel lugar durante once horas que es incluso más de lo que tienes que soportar en la escuela. Además de que la silla en la cual estas sentada es tan dura e incomoda que tienes que moverte una y otra vez porque el trasero te duele a horrores.

«Envidiable.»

Como yo misma tengo una falta asombrosa de autoridad frente a las decisiones de mis amados padres y no tengo muchos amigos con quienes pasar un «Increíble día de invierno», todo lo que ellos digan que haré durante un día de vacaciones —en los cuales no puedo usar los deberes como excusa—, se acata sin siquiera poder quejarse. Yo lo intenté y fallé rotundamente, dos veces seguidas. Al tercer día me estarían echando del equipo de béisbol —si fuera parte del equipo pero mis habilidades deportivas son nulas, ósea inexistentes—. Ahora me encontraba sentada frente al chico del día anterior, con un café que —para rematar— él pagó y me sentía un poco incomoda. Nunca he sabido cómo comportarme con los chicos y menos cuando son… atractivos.

Si fuera feo al menos podría usar la táctica de indiferencia, además de que cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser ignorada y no tendría que pensarme dos veces lo que voy a responder para no quedar como una idiota. Claro, eso porque me preocupó demasiado… en mis pensamientos. Normalmente yo no lo pienso tanto cuando habló.

—¿Y?

Alcé la mirada, dejando a un lado la espuma de vainilla de mi café y fijándome en la actitud relajada de Soul.

—¿Y? —repetí sin entender. Apreté el vaso entre mis manos calentándome los dedos.

Soul sonrió mientras se movía un poco en la silla. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos, parecía estar pensando exactamente lo que iba a decir o tal vez contenía la risa de lo que era mi presencia frente a él. Daba igual, ¿cierto? Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se ría de mí y soy inmune. «Lo que no te mata, te hace fuerte», dicen.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —explicó. Apoyó un codo en la mesa blanca y luego descanso la barbilla en su mano. Tenía una mirada sarcástica y burlona pero al mismo tiempo agradable, era extraño. Parecía un estado natural por su parte—¿Qué puedes contar sobre tú persona?

Fruncí un poco el ceño mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades que tenía de hablar de mi persona con un extraño. Pero supongo que todas las personas son extrañas, obvio, no se conocen pero aun así luego pueden llegar a volverse amigos.

—Mi persona desearía estar durmiendo en este mismo instante —respondí casi con rudeza. Era el nerviosismo, nada más que eso, nunca he sido la mejor dando una buena primera impresión a las personas. Soul ensanchó su sonrisa torcida como si estuviera intentando, nuevamente, no echarse a reír… aun así lo hizo. Inclinó el rostro hacia adelante mientras una carcajada brotaba de sus labios y no se detuvo durante unos buenos dos minutos, mucho tiempo para tanta humillación—. Hey —me quejé. Hice un puchero sin poder evitarlo, siempre que estaba molesta me salían pucheros—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Soul tuvo que tomar aire varias veces y pasarse la mano por los ojos antes de poder volver a mirarme. Su café ya iba a la mitad, pero no había tomado ni un sorbo más. Mantuvo la vista fija sobre mi, varios segundos antes de responder:

—Tú. —Soul volvió a reír un poco—.Eres graciosa, Maka, creo que le has dado otra forma a mi pregunta. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hace una chica que solo quiere dormir en el hospital? —se reclinó en la silla.

Di un rápido sorbo a mi café antes de poder responder.

—Pues… no mucho. Mi mamá me ha traído casi a arrastras… —Bien, creo que no es una buena idea decir que me trajo aquí para que hiciera de niñera. Miré a Soul—: ¿Y tú?

—Pues venir al doctor —se encogió de hombros—.Hay otros que si usamos el hospital cuando estamos enfermos. Ya sabes, para eso los construyeron desde un principio, ¿no? —Debió ver algo en mi mirada porque continuó—: Vivía en New York, bueno… nací en Londres pero eso no es importante. La cosa es que allá me recomendaron que lo mejor es que buscara un lugar «pacifico» —hizo las comillas con sus dedos, divertido— y Death City tenía todo lo que necesitaba para eso; pueblo pequeño, calmado y con un hospital que pudiera tratarme. Mis padres no lo pensaron mucho así que… vinimos aquí.

Cuando terminó su relato yo simplemente podía pensar que podía sentir algo como la confianza muy rápido, o seguramente era una extraña técnica para ligar. Tal vez le contaba a todas las chicas con las que se cruzaba esa misma historia. Aunque aun así no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por él. No había pensado que él podía estar enfermo, no lo parece, se ve sano. Pero si es algo en que le han recomendado un lugar tranquilo… no puede ser algo muy normal.

Di una mirada incomoda hacia la cafetería mientras pensaba en que podía conseguir una salvación divina de alguna forma. El lugar ya no se encontraba tan vació, habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que llegamos. En la esquina del recinto —a espaldas de Soul—, podía ver a una mujer sentada que parecía hojear una revista con desinterés, realmente parecía tener la cabeza en cualquier otro lado menos la última moda. Llevaba un gorro muy grande de lanza azul en la cabeza y era lo más llamativo de ella. Como una luz de navidad. Había más ruido en el piso y casi podía sentir el rechinar del ascensor y las manecillas del reloj, sin detenerse. Me preguntó si Ángela ya habrá despertado o si mi madre ya la habrá ido a ver. Ayer no le había preguntado qué tenía para que estuviera en el hospital —se me había olvidado por todos los juegos que hicimos, además de que Soul realmente fue un buen nuevo compañero. Era divertido e hizo reír mucho a la niña— y no podía evitar pensar si estaba bien o no. ¿Debería ir a verla ahora? Bueno, eso podía ser una perfecta excusa para escabullirme de ahí como un ratón asustado. ¡Aunque eso no sería muy digno! ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Una mujer flacucha o un ratón?

Seguía tocada porque Spirit mató a mi hámster Chillidos cuando tenía diez años. Según él fue un accidente pero no estaba segura, siempre se quejaba de que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches.

Fruncí el ceño. Debo dejar de pensar estupideces.

Me mordí el labio para no preguntar algo indecente —todavía tenía algo de sentido común— y formulé:

—¿Eres ingles?

Soul se vio casi decepcionado cuando respondió:

—Si, soy ingles. Pero llegué a Estados Unidos cuando tenía seis años… no tengo mucho acento, muchas personas me lo han dicho. Aunque, ¿qué importa? No estamos para darles el gusto a los demás, ¿no crees? —Volvió a sonreír—¿Y tú?

—No soy inglesa —era obvio.

—No, no —Soul movió las manos y ladeó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Siempre has vivido aquí? Diablos, es difícil hablar contigo. Tengo que expresarlo todo.

—Nadie te obliga a hablar conmigo —me defendí mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño. ¿Quién se cree este tipo?—Y si, siempre he vivido aquí. Desde pequeña… incluso mis padres son de Death City.

Soul asintió.

—¿Por qué se llama Death City? Además de que si que parece un pueblo abandonado y muerto —Vaya, que no soy la única que piensa lo mismo. ¡Choca esa aleta, compañero!—Creo que no los ha beneficiado el lugar donde se les ha ocurrido poner el nombre del estado. Pero aun así… es un poco macabro.

—Dicen que es por algo histórico —Clases de historia y las muchas visitas de todos los años al museo y municipalidad del lugar, muestren sus frutos ahora. Carraspeé mientras me aclaraba la garganta para recitar lo que tantas veces había oído—: Hace muchos años este era un lugar de una tribu. Cuando llegaron los conquistadores se crearon varias batallas antes de que pudieran conseguirlo, Eibon que fue el capitán de las tropas finalmente consiguió la victoria y reclamó la tierra como parte del país que se estaba forjando. Cuando preguntaron cómo bautizarían el lugar, Eibon respondió: «Death City, por todas las vidas que tuvimos que reclamar y no nos pertenecían. Por la sangre derramada sobre la tierra y por las almas de los nuestros y los suyos. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ante nuestro comportamiento». Así que todos decidieron que era el nombre correcto y así titularon el lugar.

De repente me detuve de golpe. Parpadeé un par de veces y me sonrojé ligeramente al darme cuenta que seguramente estaba narrando algo que no era de interés común. Por poco y le cuento toda la historia del lugar. Rayos, que este tipo quiere conversar de la vida, no que le den una clase gratuita de historia sobre un lugar casi desaparecido del mapa nacional. Miré a Soul ocultando mi vergüenza en una mirada de indiferencia. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y tomé otro sorbo del café, ahora casi frío.

Soul estaba meciéndose en la silla y silbó levemente.

—Vaya —murmuró—.No me lo esperaba, parece asombroso. Es como una historia de película, ¿sabes?

—Si… algo así —susurré, dando otro sorbo al café. Puaj, detesto el café frío, además la idea era que descongelara mi estomago y me mantuviera despierta. Al menos la segunda opción ya se estaba creando.

Miré el reloj de pared y me di cuenta que había estado el tiempo suficiente aquí. Era momento de ir a ver a Ángela, seguramente ya estaría despierta. Tal vez… se alegraría por tener otra vez alguien con quien jugar. Ayer cuando la había visto de casualidad —bueno, porque era muy chillona y se estaba lamentando— se veía bastante desanimado. Aunque durante el día me di cuenta que era una chica llena de energía, alegre e infantil. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con ella no pude dejar de preguntarme: ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Me levanté con lentitud, casi arrastrando sin hacer ruido la silla y mirando a Soul de soslayo. Carraspeé para poder hablar. Él parecía levemente confundido pero no lo demostraba libremente, era más bien como una mirada de casi indiferencia.

—Bueno, gracias por el café… —que yo no quería que compraras—Pero tengo que irme, debo ir a ver a alguien —murmuré mientras me quedaba de pie con el vaso en la mano. Necesitaba buscar un basurero, ¿por qué uno no encuentra basureros cuando los necesita?

—¿A ver a quién? —preguntó mientras alejaba un poco la silla de la mesa, como si fuera a levantarse.

—A Ángela —su nombre se me escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Bien, si vas a lanzarte a la piscina no te mojas solo los pies—.La chica de ayer…

—Tu madre te trajo al hospital para que fueras su compañera de juegos —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación en toda la regla y eso sinceramente no me agradó en lo absoluto. Soul también se levantó, con el vaso en la mano mientras no dejaba de observarme con diversión. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

—¿Y si es así qué? —otra vez a la defensiva. «Maka, siempre estas a la defensiva. Debes intentar ser más amable con la gente. Quizás por eso casi nadie se te acerca», eso me dijo mi madre una vez y yo le respondí a la defensiva.

Me alejé un paso de la mesa y luego mis pies siguieron casi solos por el pasillo que daba al ascensor. Ahora había más gente que antes y las mesas que hace una media hora estaban completamente vacías y prácticamente brillaban por lo limpias, ahora se encontraban llenas y con gente yendo y viniendo para comprar. El sujeto de la caja se movía de un lado para otro mientras una chica ayudaba con los pedidos. Pude ver que había algunas personas con cara de enfermos en todo el sentido; ojeras, nariz moquillenta y roja, de piel casi gris y un aura que destilaba enfermedad. Del mismo modo habían otras personas que tenían la preocupación pintada en el rostro, claro, es normal… es un hospital.

Boté el vaso que todavía contenía café a un basurero y seguí caminando hacia el ascensor sin detenerme. Algo me decía que el albino me seguía pero luego el sonido de otro vaso siendo lanzado a la basura me lo comprobó. Rápidamente se posiciono a mi lado y comenzó a caminar a mi paso.

—No hay problema en ello —dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro—.Creo que es muy tierno.

Presioné el botón del ascensor, nerviosa. Comencé a mover el pie rápidamente mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans. Soul siguió hablando:

—Ángela parece una niña… con mucha energía por gastar. —Era lo mismo que pensaba yo, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta—.Creo que…

—No te había dicho ayer —le corté a la mitad de la oración. El panel del ascensor me decía que todavía faltaba un piso para que llegara aquí, pero estas cosas siempre son muy lentas; cajas metálicas, la pesadilla de cualquier claustrofóbico— pero gracias por jugar con nosotros. También fue muy lindo de tu parte, Soul —¡Ya! Lo dije, que me den un premio y me digan que soy la ganadora por ser la participante número cien en decir cosas adorables como esta.

Soul se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco y sonriendo con confianza.

—Bueno, es en cierta parte un alivio que pienses eso porque pienso acompañarte hoy también —anunció. Mi boca se abrió entre balbuceos mientras intentaba formular algo, lo que fuera. ¿Qué había dicho? Las puertas del elevador se abrieron con un tintineo antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Soul entró con rapidez y presionó el piso. Me vi obligada a entrar cuando las puertas se estaban casi cerrando.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante. Quería matarme.

Soul se encogió de hombros en actitud inocente y yo simplemente suspiré, sin poder decir nada más. Bueno, ahora parecía que oficialmente éramos compañeros de juego de la misma niña.

* * *

_—Ángela —llamé mientras apretaba la pequeña pelota en mi puño. Entré despacio, casi con miedo a la habitación que tenía un apestoso olor a lejía y medicamentos. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza cómo es que ella podía soportar estar ahí todo el día, porque suponía que estaba metida entre esas cuatro paredes 24/7 de la semana. Tragué saliva mientras me acercaba a pasos cautelosos a la cama. Ángela levantó la mirada de sus figuras y formó una sonrisa que desapareció a una expresión más reservada al posarse, seguramente, en el chico que iba detrás de mi. Hablé antes de que dijera algo—: Ángela, él es…_

_—Soul Evans —se me adelantó antes de que pudiera terminar de presentarlo. _

_Llegué junto a su cama y me senté a sus pies. Dejé la pelota en el colchón y rodó hasta golpear la mano apoyada de Ángela. _

_Soul se quedó parado a unos metros, con una sonrisa todavía confiada en el rostro, daba la impresión de que estaba acostumbrado a hablar con pequeñas niñas internadas. _

_—Ya… —murmuró ella mientras tomaba con más fuerza los muñecos. Entrecerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza para quitarse mechones que le molestaban del rostro—¿No eres de aquí? _

_—No, no soy de aquí —se encogió de hombros y señaló una de las figuras, la del Guasón—.Tenía una igual cuando era más pequeño, pero el perro de un vecino se la comió. No me compraron ninguna otra y tuve que resignarme a su muerte. _

_Ángela dio una pequeña sonrisa. _

_—Es mi favorita. _

_—¿No tienes al Pingüino? _

_Ella asintió mientras rebuscaba nuevamente y salía la figura del personaje; baja, gorda, con el traje y el sombrero de copa oscura. Soul la tomó con lentitud, casi esperando que Ángela le dijera algo pero ella se quedó en silencio, observando y analizándolo. _

_—Mi hermano mayor tenía esta —la volteó en sus manos, mirándola por todos los lados—, cuando se aburrió de ella me la regaló. Compensó la muerte del Guasón. _

_—No me gusta mucho ese personaje —apuntó Ángela a la figura que el albino llevaba en sus manos. Arrugó la nariz mientras se removía en la cama, las sabanas crujieron bajo su peso y yo me acomodé mejor en mi lugar—.Creo que es extraño —se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Estaba delgada, mucho—. Soy Ángela León. _

_—Creo que todos somos extraños —Soul levantó la mirada de sus manos y posó sus extrañas orbes en la niña—.Un gusto Ángela. _

_De acuerdo, ahora que el ambiente estaba más ligero y relajado creo que era momento de interrumpir: _

_—Ángela —ella me miró—, Soul dice que quiere jugar con… —dudé durante un segundo, ¿qué decía? _

_—Con ustedes —terminó Soul. Y apoyó la figura en la cama, junto a las piernas de ella y comenzó a arrastrarla, simulando que caminaba—.Porque claramente él no puede estar sin causar algún caos por ahí. No sería una buena historia. _

_Ángela sonrió, realmente sonrió y por un momento pensé que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida; inocente, ingenua y sobre todo, feliz. Mostraba todos sus pequeños dientes y dio un cortó aplauso de emoción. Tomó la figura mientras la levantaba sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera planeando y comenzó a reír. No pude evitar sonreír también al verla. _

_—¡Hagamos nuestra propia historia! —Canturreó entre risas, mientras movía la figura con más rapidez—¡Hagamos nuestra propia historia juntos! ¡Los tres! _

_Y Soul sonrió mientras levantaba sus ojos hacia mí, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarme algo. Me encogí de hombros con una extraña felicidad instalada en mi pecho, como el aleteo de una mariposa; cálido, suave y silencioso, pero se sentía. Era algo tan sencillo que lo hacía hermoso. _

_Compartimos nuestra primera sonrisa juntos y en ese momento olvidé que para mi, solo era un desconocido. Pero, ¿qué importa? Estamos creando una historia juntos..._

* * *

Ambos llegamos frente a la habitación de Ángela y me asomé por el umbral para poder ver si estaba despierta. Soul me rozaba el hombro con el suyo porque también quería espiar. No le di importancia y seguí con lo mió. Me sobresalté cuando Kami salió por la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo me inclinaba más. Di un salto hacia atrás para darle el paso libre —y de paso fingir que no estaba siendo atrapada _in fraganti_—. Mi madre llevaba ahora su bata blanca hasta mitad del muslo. Tenía una mirada seria en el rostro y llevaba unas hojas de documento bajo el brazo, al igual que una carpeta azul. Seguramente eran las observaciones de Ángela.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando me divisó.

—¿Maka? —giró el cuerpo para verme. Caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo y sujetó los papeles entre las manos, con cuidado—¿Qué haces?

¿Era en serio esa pregunta? ¡Pero si ella me había traído contra mi voluntad! Me mordí la lengua para no dar una respuesta sarcástica y simplemente señalé la habitación de Ángela con la cabeza, casi tímida.

—¿Esta… despierta? —formulé con lentitud.

Kami cambió la expresión del rostro a uno más suave. Se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Si, tuve que chequearla. Estaba bien y de hecho pregunta por… —su mirada se posó en Soul. Estaba a mis espaldas por lo cual no podía ver lo que hacia pero supongo que era un saludo porque ella dio una sonrisa amable—Ustedes. Tú debes de ser Soul —mi madre sujeto ambos documentos en una mano y estiró la otra para saludarlo. El albino se la estrechó mientras mi madre no dejaba de sonreír con gentileza. Cuando sonreía estaba guapa y encantadora, no como yo—. Un gusto, soy la doctora Albarn, pediatra y quien esta a cargo de Ángela —a poco le muestra también su diploma de carrera. Kami soltó la mano de Soul y me lanzó una mirada divertida. Oh, no. No solo era la reina de hielo, también tenía el poder de leer la mente— Y la madre de la pequeña Makita.

«Se esta vengando.»

Que vergüenza. Tapé mi rostro con mi cabello esperando no estar sonrojada y me moví inquieta en mi lugar.

—Un gusto también, soy Soul Evans —se posiciono a mi lado, nuevamente rozando nuestros brazos. Mi madre se fijó en ella y ensanchó su sonrisa. Tierra, trágame ahora—. Paciente de aquí.

—Eres nuevo —asintió ella.

—Si, llegué hace poco a Death City.

—Pues entonces bienvenido, Soul. Ojala te sientas acogido aquí con nosotros, pocas veces llega gente nueva para mudarse.

Soul me lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Me siento muy acogido aquí —y volvió a sonreír.

¿Tenía que cavar yo el agujero y lanzarme en el? Esto no podría ser peor.

—Mamá —llamé mientras la miraba. Ella desvió su mirada cómplice y divertida de mi acompañante temporal y se fijó en mi. Quería saber algo que me tenía inquieta desde ayer—: ¿Cómo esta Ángela? ¿Se encuentra… —no sabía qué decir—bien?

Kami entonces cambió su expresión a una de seriedad. Suponía que esa era su faceta de doctora pero no podía evitar imaginar que era la misma cara que ponía cuando hablaba con las familias o tutores de sus pacientes. Eso, me ponía nerviosa. Realmente no conocía mucho a Ángela pero haber compartido un juego juntas durante el día de ayer sentía que me había unido lo suficiente para estar preocupada por ella. Además… ni si quiera sabía qué tenia. Ella no me lo había dicho ayer y no encontré correcto, ni prudente el preguntarle.

—Bueno… amaneció con fiebre y pasó una mala noche —respondió con seriedad. Por un momento había pensado que me mentiría pero no, me estaba diciendo la verdad. Kami apretó los labios y yo no pude evitar sentir un apretón fuerte en el pecho—.Le he sacado muestras de sangre para poder ver el estado y evolución de su enfermedad.

«¿Qué enfermedad?»

Sentí la boca seca y humedecí mis labios.

—Ahora mismo iba al laboratorio a dejar las muestras y seguramente, la próxima semana tendremos que hacerle una biopsia. Ahora mismo iba a mandar a una enfermera para que le hiciera un examen general del cuerpo, para observar si se le ha formado alguna inflamación.

Me sentía enferma y mareada. Sin querer me apoyé un poco más en Soul y miré directo a mi madre, que parecía estar pensando que más podía decirme. No entendía nada de lo que me decía en su idioma medico, solo lograba captar que Ángela hoy no se encontraba bien. Antes de que mi madre continuara logré formular lentamente, gesticulando casi cada letra:

—Mamá —la detuve—, ¿qué es lo que, exactamente, tiene Ángela? —era lo único que quería saber y nadie me lo decía, aunque también era mi culpa porque no lo había preguntado. Quizás las cosas hubieran sido un poco más diferentes si lo hubiera hecho.

Kami me miró casi con compasión, o tal vez no fue a mí sino a la menuda y flacucha niña que estaba acostada en la cama dentro de la habitación que apestaba a medicamentos. Un extraño dolor se instaló en sus ojos y apretó la carpeta en sus manos.

Su voz sonó dulce, casi resignada o acostumbrada a decir cuando respondió:

—Maka —esto era serio porque no me llamó «Makita»—Ángela padece de la enfermedad Linfoma de Hodgkin, es un tipo de cáncer.

Por alguna razón mi mundo pareció detenerse por una chica que hasta hace pocos segundos seguía considerando como una desconocida, cuando mi madre dijo «cáncer». Era malo, muy malo. Esa enfermedad… no tenía que ser médica para saber lo que significaba. Y aquella pequeña niña que había sentido que parecía tan feliz e inocente la tenía, la padecía y la estaba corrompiendo por dentro. La estaba matando…

Me mantuve seria durante varios segundos que se hicieron eternos, mientras el mundo volvía a movilizarse a mí alrededor. Lo único que pude musitar fue un: «Ah». Y fue todo, volteé a mirar a la chica que descansaba desganada en la cama, mientras se miraba el brazo donde mi madre la había pinchado para extraerle sangre.

Ángela León tenía cáncer.

_._

_._

* * *

Rawr,

La dinosaurio, dice:

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado. Creo que ha sido un capítulo... poca cosa. ¿Se lo creen? Voy en el capítulo dos y ya estoy teniendo crisis existenciales con esto, aunque me gusta y todo, realmente pero bueno. Lo siento si no eran lo que esperaban. En este capítulo no me ha salido una Maka tan quisquillosa como el anterior, fue a apropósito, todo tiene una razón.

Pobre Ángela, señoras y señores.

-se muere bien muerta-

_¿Reviews? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
